Ausente
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Kaito estuvo ausente ese día y Meiko decidió ir a investigar. Pero, ¿realmente estaba lista para la noticia que está por recibir? (Traducción, escrito originalmente por AwesomeMango).
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de comezar cabe aclarar que este de no me pertenece y sólo es una traducción. Él origina fue escrito por AwesomeMango.**_

* * *

El hecho de que haya estado ausente me hacía tener el estómago revuelto. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Por qué no vino? Él siempre venía, _jamás_ se había perdido un día de clases. Incluso desde el kinder, él siempre había tenido asistencia perfecta. Pero bueno, era Diciembre y habían muchas probabilidades de que se hubiera enfermado. Así que me quité ese pensamiento de la cabeza aburrida clase de inglés.

A la hora del almuerzo traté de llamarlo. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! " _Pero Meiko, ¡no debes usar tu celular en la escuela!_ " Bueno, pues yo hago lo que yo quiero.

Después de no tener éxito con tres llamadas me rendí. Él debía estar muy muy enfermo como para no responderle a una dama tan hermosa.

Pero continúe mi día sintiendo el corazón pesado. Sabía que algo estaba mal.

Aunque no podía imaginar qué era.

 _ **. . .**_

— ¿Meiko? ¡Meiko! ¿Estás escuchando?

Mi amiga, una chica rubia con ojos de conejito llamada Rin me sacó de mi trance. Estábamos en la estación esperando nuestro tren paradas tras la linea amarilla. Parpadeé.

— La verdad no –respondí–. No sé, chicas, estoy preocupada. No he visto a Kaito en todo el día y ni siquiera respondió mis llamadas.

— Ya no pienses en eso. Obviamente el niño tiene fiebre –Rin se miraba las uñas como despreocupada pero yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber realmente cómo se sentía. Kaito era como un hermano para ella; estaba tan preocupada como yo.

— Eso fue muy grosero –respondió mi otra amiga, una muchacha con el cabello teñido de turquesa atado en dos coletas (alias Miku)– ¡Kaito-senpai se habría enojado mucho si te hubiera escuchado!

— Como si me importara –pero el ligero quiebre en su voz decía lo contrario.

— ¿Creen que debería ir a visitarlo? –pregunté– Después de todo, vive en el mismo edificio que yo.

— Pues ve –respondió Rin sacudiendo ligeramente la mano– y me dices cómo te va.

— ¡Totalmente! –chilló Miku– Oh, y llevale algunos dumplings. ¡Son su segunda comida favorita después del helado!

Sonreí.

— Está bien.

 _ **. . .**_

Caminé hacia el edificio donde vivía con la bolsa de plástico de los dumplings y el arroz frito que acaba de comprar balanceándose contra mi muslo. Muy bien, Meiko. Eso es todo. Lo confrontarás. No es gran cosa, absolutamente no es _gran_ cosa. Sólo di "escuché que estabas enfermo y te traje unos dumplings para que te sientas mejor" y luego tal vez puedas darle unos zapes por no haber respondido tus llamadas.

Cuando entré en el viejo edificio desgastado, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Estaba muy cerca de encontrarme con él, sería como en los viejos tiempos cuando Kaito enfermó en verano, y yo lo visitaba para leerle libros hasta que se quedaba dormido o a veces veíamos televisión.

¡Libros! Debí haber llevado libros. Pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a su puerta. Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde.

Respiré profundamente.

— Estará bien, Meiko –me susurré– Todo estará bien.

Pero había una parte de mí que me decía "no, ¡no lo hagas! Nada está bien, ¡no te acerques a esa puerta!"

Despacio, dudando, levanté mi puño hasta la puerta y la placa pintada de dorado con el número del apartamento parecía burlarse de mí.

 _Toc, toc._

Me quedé ahí, agarrándome de las asas de plástico de la bolsa que llevaba e las manos. Y está. El momento por fin había llegado.

Pasó un momento hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Fue su mamá quien respondió. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inyectados en sangre, tenía el cabello enmarañado y bolsas bajo los ojos.

— Hola, señora Shion, vine a ver a Kaito. Es que no fue a la escuela hoy –levanté la bolsa de dumplings para que pudiera verla–. Le traje algo de comer.

Entonces la señora Shion estalló en lágrimas. Parpadeé, sus sollozos eran fuertes y crudos.

— O-oiga, señora Shion, ¿se siente bien? –estiré el brazo para tocarla pero ella levantó una mano para evitarlo y luego levantó la mirada, con las lágrimas dejando un rastro en sus mejillas.

— Meiko, él está muerto. Se colgó en su cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado tres días desde su muerte. Aquéllos tres miserables y nublados días parecieron pasar demasiado lento. ¿Es así como se siente la depresión? No lo sé, nunca había tenido depresión. Mis padres siempre me han cuidado bien y el trabajo en el colegio siempre había sido muy fácil. Nuca había tenido razones para estar deprimida hasta ese momento.

— ¡Meiko, te llegó una carta! –dijo mi madre parada fuera de mi habitación.

¿Una carta? ¿Quién envía cartas hoy en día? Ya sólo se usa el e-mail. Nadie se molesta en usar el correo a menos que sea para enviar un paquete.

— Deslízala bajo la puerta –respondí.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí y deslizo el sobre pálido bajo la pequeña apertuta entre la puerta y el piso.

— Por favor, dime si te da hambre. No has comido nada los últimos tres días y me tienes preocupada –hubo una pausa–. Te amo.

No respondí. Sólo me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la carta. Kaito me había dicho una vez que me amaba pero yo no estaba lista para una relación, así que le dije: "Si puedes esperar hasta que me sienta lista, entonces tú serás el primer chico con el que salga".

¿No debía eso significar algo para él? ¿No debía eso darle aunque sea una pequeña motivación para _seguir_ viviendo?

Levanté el sobre y leí lo que tenía escrito.

 _Para: Meiko Sakine_

 _De: Kaito Shion_

Por poco dejé caer el sobre. ¡¿Era de Kaito?! ¿Cómo era posible?... Él... ¡Había muerto! ¿Era... Una broma? Lo había visto muerto tres días antes colgado del techo como una muñeca vieja. Lo había comprobado por mí misma. ¿Entonces cómo?

Necesitaba saber.

Fui a mi closet y hurgué en mi ropa hasta que encontré mi abrigo grande y café al fondo. Kaito me lo regaló cuando éramos pequeños. Dijo que así podríamos jugar a los detectives aunque aunque quedaba bastante bastante en ese entonces.

Me puse mi abrigo y lo abotoné. Era sorprendente lo mucho que había crecido. Antes, las mangas medían el doble que mis brazos y parecía más que llevaba puesto un vestido que un abrigo.

Luego salí por la puerta. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que salí y probablemente sería la última. Ya no quería seguir lidiando más con eso. Sólo quería quedarme en mi habitación mirando el techo. Ni más ni menos.

— Mamá, voy a salir un momento –dije cuando pasé junto a ella en la sala.

— ¿V-vas a salir? –se levantó del sillón, parecía sorprendida– ¡Eso es bueno! Uh, pero, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Quieres ir tú sola? Puedo acompañarte si quieres...

— Voy a la casa de la señora Shion.

Eso la dejó callada.

— Adiós –dije calzándome las sandalias–. Te veo luego.

Y luego salí.

 ** _. . ._**

La señora Shion se veía deshecha. Seguía en pijama y su cabello azul parecía el nido de un pájaro. Debía hacer estado llorando toda la mañana porque tenía la cara hincha y los ojos rojos.

— ¿Sí, Meiko? ¿Qué necesitas?

Le mostré la carta.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

Ella la miró un momento, tenía una expresión ausente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo muy lejano.

— Oh, eso. Encontré una carta en su cuarto dirigida a mí. La leí y decía que le enviara esas cartas a todos sus conocidos. Lo siento. ¿Te trajo recuerdos desagradables?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Está bien. Si es lo que él quería, la leeré. Pero, ¿puedo leerla aquí, por favor? Mi mamá se asustaría si me escuchara llorar encerrada en mi cuarto. Es que hago mucho ruido cuando lloro.

La señora Shion asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar pasa. Yo me quité las sandalias, dejandolas a un lado y entré.

Se veía igual que siempre. Era parecido a mi departamento, sólo que ahí había algunas antigüedades acomodadas por ahí.

— Perdone las molestias -dije sentándome en el sillón en el que Kaito y yo solíamos sentarnos a ver televisión y comer galletas. Aún puedo recordar su cara sucia y sus dedos grasientos.

Miré la carta, sintiendo el nerviosismo crecer en mi interior. ¿Qué podía haber ahí? Tenía miedo de saber. Si mis instintos tenían razón, esa debía ser su carta de despedida.

Apreté los dentes y abrí el sobre. Dentro sólo había una hoja de papel.

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que podía sentir sus vibraciones en mis dedos. Saqué el pedazo de papel despacio y lo desdoblé con cuidado. Sobre las líneas estaba su inconfundible letra pulcra.

 _ **. . .**_

 _Querida Meiko,_

 _Lo lamento. Lo eché todo a perder de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

 _Si recibiste esto probablemente es porque yo ya esté muerto. Sé que es difícil pero saldrás de esto. Yo sé que puedes porque eres muy fuerte. Siempre has sido muy fuerte, incluso cuando éramos más pequeños._

 _No voy a entrar en detalles de por qué morí. Sólo hago esto para poder despedirme de un modo más apropiado y disculparme._

 _Entonces, lamento haberte causado este dolor. Lamento haber muerto. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta._

 _Lamento haberme dado por vencido._

 _Pero por favor, te lo ruego, no me sigas. Yo soy un cobarde que necesitaba morir y tú eres alguien fuerte a quien el mundo necesita. Tú eres importante, eres una persona amada y eres la mejor mujer que un hombre podría tener._

 _Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Entonces adiós, amiga mía. Gracias por todo._

 _Te amo._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Kaito Shion._

 ** _. . ._**

Al final ya no podía soportarlo más. Estaba llorando. Me sorprendí a mí misma pues creí que ya había llorado todas mis lágrimas pero no. Aún tenía más.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, idiota...? ¡Se suponía que eras mi futuro novio...! ¡No me dejes sola de esta manera!

Sentí una mano en mi espalda y me giré para ver a la señora Shion. Estaba llorando también pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

— Está bien, estaremos bien.

Sollocé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— Porque él me lo dijo –levantó la carta que él le había dejado–. Y esa es una cosa en la que él no podría equivocarse.

Sonreí y me sequé las lágrimas. Sonreí por lo que me pareció una eternidad y se sintió bien.

— Seguro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, esta traducción tiene una dedicatoria especial y es que fue hecha pensando en una amiga mía.**_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jennifer! Espero que te guste. Hubiera estado listo antes pero la tablet se pone nena cuando quiere fastidiar (*n*)9**_

 _ **En fin, que te la hayas pasado bien. Te quiero mucho, aunque no he podido hablarte a últimas fechas pero bueno, ya te explicaré. ¡Un abrazo! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**_


End file.
